I'm Trapped
by unicorn alien queen
Summary: It has been 6 years since Fairy Tail has disbanded. Every Fairy Tail member has been on the run and hiding from the world with the help of two youngster. However, the council is trying to get Fairy Tail back. Will their relationship get them caught? RomeoXWendy, Rated T for mild language It's going down soon :(
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wowwwww finally finished about a day late XC sorry!**

**I had some help from my lovely friend Scarlet Scarf. Go check her out. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail. It is an amazing manga/anime go check it out!**

**~XoXoQueenShoujoxOxO**

/Chapter 1/

The Beginning ~ 4 years ago~

Wendy POV

I've been sulking for 2 years now.

Lucy and Charla tell me that it's not my fault and I shouldn't be sulking. But it was, because I could've stopped the FACE but I couldn't.

After Fairy Tail disbanded and Fairy Hills closed down, Charla and I had been living with Lucy.

At least, until Happy came back to get Lucy and Charla. They both left me and told me sulking wouldn't change anything- I should just move on. That was easy for them to say, as they left to be with the one they loved.

I didn't want to go to Chelia's because it was a bit awkward when Fairy Tail's disbanding news spread. So, I just set off alone, with nowhere to go and no one with me.

Sure it was lonely, hard and- Oh what am I saying, it sucks!

On the first night I slept in a tree, but the next night I didn't get any sleep at all.

The whole next day was spent running fast as possible, because I was caught stealing someone's food- I'm sorry, but I need to survive too!

This morning I was walking through a forest. It was so huge that I couldn't see the tree tops.

I was quietly humming and enjoying the stroll when suddenly, I was ambushed.

I was in a small cage and a nasty stench had reached my sensitive nose and knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was in huge tree, probably the biggest in the whole forest. There was a small opening between two branches.

From this tree you could see all the tree tops. However, the tree was weird because it was perfect for living in. I suddenly stopped admiring the tree and checked around the room. This **was** a perfect place to live in…

Which meant someone was here, and I wasn't alone.

There was a bunch of cloth laid out on the floor for me to sleep on, and a curtain separated this room and another. The room wasn't just branched though; there were tiny flowers buds and leaves all around the room.

'_Wendy stop'_ I thought to myself. '_Focus, you could be in trouble right now. And all you do is admiring this freaking room?'_

I quickly got out of the 'bed' laid out for me and took a peek out the curtain. There wasn't anyone in sight, so I quietly crawled out on all fours.

"Oh, you're up?" A boy asked. He was leaning on an archway connecting the other rooms and the tree together. I looked up and stared at his familiar face. My eyes widened as I realized who it was.

Romeo POV

I smiled happily at the young 14 year old bluenette in front of me. "Remember me?" I chuckled. She stared at me amazed. **I** should be amazed one, she'd barely grown! She soon jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and was crying my name. I confronted her and waited for her to calm down. She had become a lot more mature looking. Finally getting a bit more curves… _'...dang that perverted father of mine!_' I cursed in my head. While we were at the guild we were best friends. She would go on some missions together and hang out, but never alone.

"R-Romeo," Wendy quietly said.

"Y-yeah?" I answered. She turned crimson and looked up at me.

"W-Why did you come to me?" She asked. I stared down at her chocolate eyes and thought _'What?'_ Then it hit me.

"Oh… you walked into my trap. Most people avoid that you know."

"What trap?" She asked. I lead her to the outside of the tree and showed her my trap.

"For catching animals," I said smiling and rubbing my tummy. She giggled at my actions.

"I must be really stupid," She said all gloomy again. I gently turned her face so that it was facing mine.

"No you aren't, you're brilliant," she smiled slightly and blushed a red color. I pulled away and said:

"You see, I usually let the people go, but there was this one girl who just looked so sad and scared, that I brought her to my little cabin up here." I took a glance at Wendy. She looked a bit confused.

"Romeo? Who is it?" She asked a bit horrified. I twirled around and looked into her eyes, they seemed dull and lonely.

"You!" I said poking her cheek. When I did her dull eyes shined and was back to the way they were before the incident.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ello! Cheezy chapter name XD someone help meeeeeeee**

**anywaysssss...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail... I SHALL KEEP TELLING YOU!**

**~XoXoQueenShoujoxOxO**

/Chapter 2/

Guess Who's Back? ~ 2 years ago~

Romeo POV

Wendy and I have formed a little team called Climax. Why? We have no idea either. Anyways, we have heard some news from Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily. They said their doing fine and wanted to visit. You see Warren or Doranbolt must've been in the area and let us use their Telepathy magic. We connected with a conversation and know most members in the area know where Wendy and I are. We were planning of helping them run from people that might be trying to catch them. We were the youngest and had nothing much to do, so we might as well help a bit, right? The 3 years we were together we shared secrets and learned more things about each other. Also, Wendy's criminal record was almost forgotten in the town. So we helped people in the Villages nearby. The sad thing is we have to **walk**! That sucks and sometimes it's hard to get back to the treehouse. Wendy usually stays home and tries to keep it clean and get some food, while I go into the village and work. Wendy can't go as much because we were scared that people might have recognized her as either the Sky Maiden or the girl who stole all their stuff.

Wendy had gone out one day to get some berries in the forest. Since she stayed in the forest so much she knew it better than I did, but I knew all the paths to the nearest villages and where everything was in all the nearby villages. After a few hours I saw a little rustling from below the tree and I climbed over to the edge to check if it was Wendy. When I peeked over what I saw wasn't only Wendy. Chelia was propping Wendy up against the tree trunk and shaking her. Wendy didn't seem to be moving much other than Chelia's shaking. I started getting worried. I didn't want to get down because then our hideout wouldn't **be **a '**hideout' **I stared down at them worried. I couldn't just watch though. I waited a few more minutes until Chelia ran away, most likely to get help. I quickly got down to where Wendy was. I investigated her face and her limbs nothing was wrong. I decided to just bring her back and quickly because I heard footsteps. Out of breath by the time I got up to the house. I gently placed Wendy onto her bed. Luckily she was still alive, breathing and had a pulse, but she probably just fainted or something. _'Her condition was pretty good yesterday..." _I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and walked out of her room to make some food for when she got up.

Wendy POV

I woke up in bed when I was supposed to be out in the woods by the berry patch. I shrugged it off, _'It was probably just a dream'_ I thought. I walked out of the room stretching. It was about 5:00 PM because our lanterns were on and it was dark outside. I walked into our little kitchen and saw on the dining table Romeo sleeping. I smiled as I heard a small snore coming from him. _'He's so cute when he sleeps'_ I thought.

"Romeo let's eat!" I yelled as he jolted up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and ready to go back to sleep until I pulled his head up and said:

"Food first then I'll tuck you into bed," I said smiling. He stuck out his tongue and sat up straight stated that he was awake. I giggled because he liked it when I tucked him in but he didn't like the sound of a 17 year old being tucked into be by a 16 year old. I then heard something with my dragon ears; it was talking and footsteps from exactly under our tree. I glanced at Romeo and whispered to him:

"Someone is here," he nodded as he turned off almost all lanterns except one for us to use to see. We stood by the edge ready to attack if anyone came up to the top. At that moment when we were ready I heard a voice whisper:

"Natsu are you sure that this is the tree? It looks like all the other ones." Another voice responded

"Luce its fine. Plus I smell Romeo and Wendy, and *sniff**sniff* foooood,"

"Wendy…."Another voice added in it was quiet and seemed sad. I turned to Romeo and whispered the crouching boy,

"There are 3 voices, 2 of them have names of Luce and Nat-" my eyes widened as I was speaking to Romeo. He grinned at me and yelled down at the two older mages,

"YO! Natsu, Lucy! Up here!" They both looked up a Romeo who had red flames in his hand to attract the two other mages. Romeo went down to help them up to the house. Lucy stomach was huge, that means she must be pregnant. I smiled kindly and greeted the mages that I haven't seen in 4 years. Charla had two little babies in her arms and Happy was smiling proudly.

"Awwwww, what are their names?" I asked holding the two little cats. Everyone laughed and we all caught up on what was going on where they lived.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guess Who's Back? Winner!**

**(lol tell me if you understand this, it's nothing bad! Just wanna know who is out there that gets me XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail **

**Yurp you get the idea... you want me to shut up?**

**okay**

**~XoXoQueenShoujoxOxO**

/Chapter 3/

No Way… ~2 years ago~

Normal POV

Romeo, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy chatted as Charla took care of their little kittens, but she was still listening from the other room. Lucy was about to have their child soon so they can as soon as possible to Romeo and Wendy's home so that Wendy could help Lucy with the baby's birth.

"I can't, I've never done this before. Maybe you should just go to a hospital. Romeo will bring you to them right?" Wendy protested. Natsu and Lucy both looked at each other and sighed.

"Wendy, we trust you. We know that you're scared but we know that you will do your best." Natsu said staring into Wendy's eyes. Wendy looked away thinking about how she should answer.

"Don't worry about it, Wendy you'll do it right? Romeo chirped in. Wendy's eyes widened as she whirled her head around and glared at Romeo. Romeo grinned and said:

"I believe in you, and I'll help you if you want. I'll buy some books in town and you can read them." Wendy glanced at Natsu and Lucy who were so happy. Wendy gave in and smiled.

"I'll do it, but Romeo is with that," Romeo went red and protested to Wendy.

"I've never seen things like that not even in school!" He yelled horrified. Wendy realized what he meant and giggled.

"Fine, I'll let you comfort Natsu while I'm at it." Romeo smiled, he thanked her a million times too.

Romeo POV

Everyone was having fun that night. The kittens were asleep so we couldn't talk too loudly, but everyone was having a great time. Natsu turned to me and asked a lot of questions about the towns nearby. He must've wanted to go there and buy some things for when they leave. I answered most of them and he just nodded.

"Romeo you have to be careful in town." Natsu said very seriously, and when he did the room went silent. Everyone except for Wendy looked depressed.

"Why should I be careful? Did something happen in the last 4 years that we don't know about?" Lucy nodded solemnly, her eyes welled up but no tears came out. The room was again silent and I looked down at my feet preparing for the worst. Natsu was the first to open his mouth.

"The Magic Council is what happened. They started talking in Fairytail members and throwing them in jail only to be executed a few days later." I clenched my fists, and stared up at him.

"How many have been taken in?" No one spoke again, that must've meant a lot of people. I looked over at Wendy she seemed terrified. She looked at me her face was very pale, but she forced words out of her mouth

"R-r-Romeo you can't go into town anymore, alright?" She forced a small smile, but she was very scared she was trembling the whole entire time, I didn't try to refuse. Suddenly, Lucy stood up and hugged her; both girls started crying as though they were next.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm gonna keep doing what I do and start everything off with a Kpop intro... pay attention if you want to, if not then I don't really care.**

**Get Ready? Showtime!**

**a little Q/A too ^.^... Q: What Kpop group has this intro? (Hint: They haven't debuted yet, but they have been seen quite a lot!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail, because I can't draw! I should just shut up...**

**~XoXoQueenShoujoxOxO**

/Chapter 4/

Damn You ~Present Time~

Romeo P.O.V.

"Wendy…" I whispered. The 18 year old girl was getting pulled by her hair.

"Where are they?!" Lahar screamed into Wendy's ears. I couldn't do anything. My legs weren't working and my condition wasn't good. The good thing was I knew a bit more than Wendy about the location of other Fairy Tail members.

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW YOU BITCH!" Lahar screamed again. Wendy wasn't looking at him. She was about 3 inches in the air and hanging by her hair not moving an inch. _'She's not dead….right?'_ I thought to myself. Either way she needed help. I started to move behind the bush. Wendy must've saw because she flashed a glare in my direction. I frowned knowing what she wanted, me to be patient. She had an idea; she didn't want me to get hurt anymore. I was furious! She needed help and she was in a lot more pain than I am. I had to help her! Just then, I was about to rescue her. I heard her scream:

"Hahaha, I'd never tell you not even in your dreams!" She had wiped them all out, not to mention without magic. These days we try not to use magic so we don't get caught as easily. The magic council is trying to get Fairy Tail together and execute all of them. Fairy Tail had been either stealing things, causing a ruckus, or just being complete jerks. But, that's just Fairy Tail in general right? Wendy stood in the middle of all the Custody Enforcement Unit; she turned to me and grinned.

"I won!" She said happily.

"Yeah…" I responded smiling too. The world started spinning and my eyes got heavier. Everything went white then black and I was gone.

Wendy P.O.V.

Romeo had fainted and I was out of breath.

"ROMEO, no...no...NO. I'm sorry, I really am!" I screamed as I started running to him. But I was knocked out by Lahar.

"Damn you Lahar," I managed to choke out. _'I'm sorry Romeo, I should've listened to you'_ I thought to myself before resting.


	5. Chapter 5

**WE ARE ONE!**

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL BUBBLES!**

**3 things to say...**

**1\. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS LOVELY MANGA/ANIME FAIRYTAIL**

**2 .I'm soo sorry guys, I really suck and should've updated sooner, but being the silly human I am i put off to the side and was like: Don't need it...**

**I know so stupiddddddd! XD **

**3\. answer to last chapter's question is iKon...**

**~XoXoQueenShoujoxOxO**

/Chapter 5/ ~Earlier this month~

Dirty Lies

Wendy POV

I woke up late again, these mornings I've been sleeping in for some weird reason, maybe it's because Lucy and Natsu are here too. I stretched and looked over at the floor, like most mornings Romeo was gone. He'd been waking up early in my place and probably working off his butt. I quickly got ready and rushed out; there I saw Lucy and Natsu eating lunch. I smiled at the little baby in Lucy's arms; the baby had been very quick at night recently letting everyone sleep well at night. Natsu and Lucy said they would in a few weeks. I wanted them to stay and live with us, but they both protested. I sighed, this '"morning" I woke up a bit too late. The sun was starting to set. I pouted; _at least I should get some exercise right?_ I thought to myself.

"I'm going to take a walk right now, I'll be home before it turns dark," I said to the couple sitting at the table eating. They nodded as I left the tree; I was walking around the forest towards my favorite spot to watch the sunset. Suddenly I heard noises as I was getting closer to my destination, and the sounds weren't the lovely sounds of birds and the waterfall flowing they were voices. I stepped closer to the voices to get a better listen into the conversation.

"... Romeo stays with me at my house, please! You have to, if you want to keep dating me...I want you there with me," I heard a soft voice pleaded. _Romeo is here? Why would he be here, who is this girl? _

" Listen to me, I'll move in with you, but you have to wait at least 3 weeks, I've got important things to do during that time," Romeo replied. My eyes welled up with tears, I couldn't believe it, Romeo was going to go stay with another girl and leave me. I ran away from Romeo and his girlfriend not caring about how much noise I was making anymore.

I was walking through town. I was rebelling against my own words not to mention it was dark now. I cried and cried while trudging my way through the streets. _Where am I going? _I thought to myself, really I was just moving my feet and not paying attention to what was going on around me. Why was I like this? Because Romeo and I shared all of our secrets and we wouldn't ever keep a single thing from each other to make sure we wouldn't get into these types of fights. Not to mention I thought that Romeo and I had a special relationship where we both shared the same feelings, but unfortunately Romeo has a girlfriend already. Suddenly from behind me hands grabbed me. I shrieked and refused for the hands to grab onto me, sadly they did.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed, before I was pulled into a chest. The person holding me was breathing very hard. I glanced up trying not to move much, the face I saw shocked me I pushed it back into the shadows. Breathing heavily, the figure advanced towards I glared at it and shriek,

"Go back to your girlfriend!" I ran the other direction from him, the horrible beast that made me act this, Romeo. That was how we started our fight, the fight that scared me. I couldn't even face myself and understand that things like this are happening and that the torture has begun.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Your welcome people! I'm so kind right?**

**So I've decided to stay, but it might be a while till the net update. I'll try my hardest to make it happen as soon as possible**

**Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

/Chapter 6/ ~Present~

The Hell that We Live Through Called Love

Romeo POV

When i woke up pain shot through my body. My injuries seemed worse than before, new scars and scratches were on me. I scanned the area and notices a figure lying in the shadows. I slowly inched towards it, trying to get a better look. "ARGHHH, GET AWAY!" It bellowed. *human, human. It's a human.* I thought to myself to calm my racing heart. Suddenly the sounds of chains and husky rough voices echoed through the area. Lights soon followed, like a moth I followed the light wandering far from my original spot. I used the floor and wall as a guide so I wouldn't fall and hurt myself. The wall was moist and sticky but i didn't let it out of my reach, touching it every inch of the way towards the light. I saw lines dark and thick lines. I ran to them, not caring what I might do in the process, I grabbed them. Then it hit me, I was in a cell. I got arrested by the council. And Wendy... *Wendy! Where the hell is she? I thought she was... no... it's not possible that she was also arrested...Shit* "Get me out of here!" I screamed with all my might. But my voice was barely heard by myself, it was croaky and _. I grabbed my throat in horror of what happened to my voice. While I was recollecting my voice and thoughts a large had slammed against the iron bars I was still clutching. "Eat up, or you'll stay here for your whole life like that one," a deep and manly voice spoke while pointing at the other figure in the cell. The figure saw the food and scrambled towards the food. Only to realize that it was one piece of bread and some water. The guard chuckled at the person's reaction and continued down the hall. The person holding the bread began eating slowly. I stared at it with wondering eyes of who that was. It stopped eating realizing that I was staring at it. I quickly turned my head the other way but still used my peripheral vision to watch the person with keen eyes. It seemed that after I turned away it broke off a piece of bread and left it on the tray. "For you Romeo," it said. I turned back around and stared shocked at the person trying to match the voice with someone I would know or that would know me. My eyes widen and I finally understood. This person was Levy McGarden. Another member of Fairy Tail. How would I've not realized that till now. She was wearing a dark cape over her normal orange and white clothes. Her light blue hair was tattered and dirty. As i was examining her she stared up at me and instead of seeing her warm chocolate color eyes there was only one eye left with a harsh and grey stare. "Your eye..." I started but as I did she turned away holding her eye. "I can understand how Erza felt when she was in Heaven Tower. It's torture everywhere," she glanced out towards the bars and her gaze seemed distant. "I'm sorry for disturbing you," she said after a while. I couldn't respond, I couldn't look her in the eyes. My eyes welled up, feeling selfish for everything I had done in the past month. I had a fight with Wendy, causing us to get caught by the Magic Counsel. Wendy she didn't deserve this, I was the one who was about to leave her all alone again. I sighed and sulked in the corner of the cell.

Wendy POV

I could feel my sore body being raised and hanging low.

"So, you won't tell us where you're hiding all the Fairy Tail members huh?" Lahar's voice broke the silence the I was hoping would allow me to have time to fall asleep. I growled and ignored what he said.

"I'll bring this out of you if I must," he chuckled and lifted my chin. "You bitch, don't think you're stronger than me," his face was blurry and the bright light above his head blinded me. He stood back and pulled out a whip, he gave me a evil smirk. His whip smacked my arms and I felt like screaming but nothing was coming out of my mouth, everything was stuck in my throat.

"Oh? Was that not enough?" Lahar asked circling me. His whip hit my back where I had already had a bruise. I screeched, my back stung and I could feel my ears thumping, heart racing. 'The moment I get out of here, I swear I will kill you.' I thought sending glares to the floor, and not daring to look up at Lahar. I hoped so much that Romeo was doing better, he didn't need to get hurt. Even if this was his fault, I was the one running around crying on the streets causing the attention of all the civilians and the Magic Counsel. My energy was low, and my eyes forced themselves closed, sadly I was awaken by another hit from the whip.

"Arrrggghhhh," I screamed suddenly getting energy. I pulled at the chain holding my hand up.

"You son of a bitch. You're just a wimp. Fight me Lahar!" I screamed trying to sound as threatening as possible. I yanked my hand out of the chain, it hurt so much but not as much as how I felt when I heard Romeo and Chelia talking. Their conversation made my blood boil, and I could feel Dragon's Force taking over my body. Growling I launched my body at Lahar, he hit the ground hard, and I attacked him continuously until he was unconscious. I forced my tired body out of the torture room, and into a hallway with dim lights. I limped around trying to find a way out, but my body was weak. It was begging me to go to bed, I finally gave in slumping down against a cell door. My eyelids fell over and my body started to relax for the first time in that day.


End file.
